planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Energy Milrona
Kinetic Energy Milrona, known to most simply as Kinet, is considered a hero of Trias and is known throughout the Planet of Legends. He is a member of the Dragon's Elite GuardiansDragon's Elite Guardians - They are also called Mena Tun'ecord Sinallan Gârenarâ. , and one of the founding members of The Dragon Knights. He is a member of the Company, chosen to assist closing the Gates that lead to the Shroud. He was recently given the honor of becoming Illynallah's Scribe. The writer of my wisdom. Though he him self does not speak, his words ring true with ancient wisdom. -Illynallah Appearance He has the appearance of a youth, slender in form and muscles that are on the verge of developing. He appears to be a child, of twelve at the eldest. Tousled light brown hair with curls along his forehead and near his ear. He has a plethora of freckles. His eyes are green with yellow around their irises and have the vertical pupils of a feline. Distinguishing Features In addition to his eyes, he has a small scar on the bridge of his nose. When Illynallah chose him as one of The Grey Triad, she marked his chest so none could question him. These sacred marks extend across his upper chest and both shoulders like divine pauldrons. Clothing He customarily wears chainmail with a tunic, leggings and well-made boots. The primary colors of his attire are gold, dark blue and white. He wears two rings, and a leather bracer on his left forearm wherein is embedded a prism. The rings appear, at first glance, to be a signet ring and a dragon's head. Though the prism is usually white, occasionally it changes colors. The prism, no matter what color, pulses with a steady rhythm. On his right hand is a rune-encrusted gauntlet that appears to be too large for his small hand. It extends to nearly his elbow. Despite its size, he maneuverers his hand and fingers with ease. Two lightning bolts appear to race down the top of the gauntlet. Personality Generally pleasant and genteel, Kinet is as much a gentleman as any knight. Self-confident without being arrogant, he is almost always cheerful. He is curious and friendly. He exhibits the same fierce loyalty and honor as the other two members of the Grey Triad. The dichotomy of his bearing and his physical features often confuses people. Due to his curse, he is unable to speak; however often whistles or makes other noises during his attempts to speak to others. For whatever reason, he is constantly moving, and fidgeting, living up to his name. Even when he is asleep, he shifts and twitches. This is not due to ADHD or any other attention-drifting disorder but rather a physical manifestation. In fact, he is never still. No matter whether unconscious, asleep or awake, he is always moving and twitching. Known History Early Life Left on the doorstep of Castle Lightpool, Trias, he was raised in the kitchens. A loquacious and precocious child, he was often in trouble. He grew up as a scullery hand. No one bothered to name him. When he was not washing dishes or scrubbing the floors, he lurked in the castle's library or by hiding behind the doors of the princes' classrooms. He explored the countryside extensively. It was during one of these forays that he happened upon the castle of the sand witch Granella. So vexed by his near constant talking, she cursed him. He has not spoken a word since. It is believed by some this is the day that he gained his invulnerability. "There was this one day he went wandering alone to the north, into the Flatlands. I think it was about three years ago? Before that he was a really talkative kid, if you can believe that. As talkative as he is restless now.” She spared me a brief glance before continuing. "On that day, he was gone for most of it and I was worried about him. He came back well into the night, with a huge bruise and dried blood on his head. Even his horse seemed shaken up, and the pygmy drase he had at the time… some of them he still does, the yellow and blue ones I think… were all distraught making noise and clinging to him. I took him to the infirmary and they gave him a bed, it was fairly clear he was disoriented and I doubt he would have made it back to the castle if it hadn’t been for his horse. When he had finally rested I asked him what happened." Her azure eyes shimmered in the dim light, and was is not until later that I realized they were tears yet to be shed. "He did not say what happened, rather he… couldn’t say." She turned back to me now. "He has never spoken since that day."Flipp. Orphan Quest, Bookworld Series, page 292 Not long after this life-changing event, he convinced Warren to train him in as an apprentice. Bookworld Series When he turned twelve, he began to train as a Daryndel. It was during this time that he met Jason and became part of the quest to retrieve the jewels and statues of the White Dragon of Ages Past. During the battle with Raquel in Castle Raja, Kinet and Warren were dragged throughout a portal that led into the DOT realm. (Orphan Quest) Kinet and Warren explored the DOT. During this time, he was promoted to a Daryndel. They were instrumental in freeing Angelora, the last Kailyth. Kinet and Warren were separated. Kinet encountered Ian VanWolf. Later, he was captured by one of Dorat's men and taken to Dorat. Though questioned, they received no information from him. He broke out of his cell by crashing through the wall. On his continued search to find Warren, he again encountered Ian. During their travels together, Kinet was gifted with a snat egg by a desperate snat mother. Kinet used the magical flute 'Cat Mage' to melt the ice around the column. (DOT) After the ice melts and Flipp awakened, Kinet was one of those who listened to Flipp's story as she revealed what occurred to her after her capture by Lady Raquel. He was seen during the "present time" scenes taking care of a newly hatched snat. (Nightmare Through Memory Lane). The Dragon Knights Another thread to Castle Lightpool emerges in the form of The ToyMaster. The Dragon's Elite Guardians are sent to stop him. They gather allies on the way, and this group eventually forms the Dragon Knights. The discovery of Râthamyn causes the others at Castle Lightpool to believe the old ballad, Dragons Three, has truth behind it. When Râthamyn asked for their help, Kinet and Flipp lead a party into the Frozen North in search of Tsar'Lena. The Company Chronicles Kinet accompanied Tsar'Lena and Râthamyn in search of the other scalla. While searching, Kinet is separated from Tsar'Lena and Râthamyn, he was separated from them. They were reunited in Dream and Kinet joined The Company. He later became an official member. Current Events Recently Kinet was chosen as one of The Grey Triad, and given the title of 'Scribe to Illynallah'. Known Abilities He radiates strong magical presence. Kinet is immune to Fear. Invulnerability As far as anyone can tell, Kinet is completely invulnerable. He is invulnerable to all types of damage from all sources, be it mundane, psychic or magical. No known weaknesses to this physical protection have been discovered. Attacks simply do him no harm. He has shown on numerous occasions that physical objects do no harm to him. This was first demonstrated in Orphan Quest when he fell on to a table and a cup filled with acidic fluid spilled on to him. The liquid in the cup ate through his sleeve but his arm was unscathed. Two other examples of his invulnerability come from DOT. The first occurred while Warren and Kinet explored the Cube Building. Kinet set off a trap. Sections of the walls on opposite sides of the corridor closed around him. He broke the blocks and remained unharmed. The second incident in the DOT occurred when Kinet was captured in Dorat's realm. He used his body to break the wall of his prison. The Scribe of Illynallah Strength -'' Kinet is strong both for his apparent physical age and race. Given enough time, he can bend metal. Whatever other abilities that he may have been granted by Illynallah as one of her Chosen remain to be seen. ''Writing - ''Illynallah granted him the use of one of her gauntlets. With this device, on occasion, he writes her words. He can write them directly on to the air or on any surface. This ability has yet to manifest without the gauntlet. Mundane Abilities Kinet is an excellent swordsman and tracker. He is a skilled outdoorsman, easily living off the land if necessary. He has also a vast repertoire of etiquette from different cultures. Kinet favors a long sword in battle. This sword was gifted to him by his father. Relationships Parentage * Sir Warren Milrona, his father. * Lady Zorlinda Raquel Terrobihn, his mother. ''Possible heritage: * Márin, his father. * Tsar'Lena, his mother. How does he have two mothers and two fathers? It is a long and complicated story... or wait, "Rylian did it." Siblings Flipp Milrona, his older sister. Other Relations * Blacklion - Maternal uncle, deceased - sort of. * Criotec - Maternal cousin * Daren Milrona - Fraternal grandfather. * Kaolden Milrona - Fraternal uncle. * Karin Milrona - Fraternal grandmother. * King George I - Maternal uncle, deceased. * Kitra - Maternal cousin. * Lady Cherryblossom - Maternal aunt, deceased. * Queen Arbina Joeanne - Maternal aunt. * Lady Lin - Maternal grandmother. * Prince Swiftwind Terrobihn - Maternal uncle, deceased. * Sir Kaolden Milrona - Fraternal uncle. * Skye Milrona - Fraternal aunt, by marriage He is also related to all of Raquel's Children and the members in The Terrobihn Bloodline. First Appearance Kinet first appeared in 'Orphan Quest'. He is one of the main protagonists in The Bookworld Series, The Dragon Knights' Annals and The Company Chronicles. He is the main character of the short story Through The Silence. Random Trivia Kinet was named by Flipp, Jason and Razen. He is the only person who has the distinction of being a member of the Dragon's Elite Guardians, The Dragon Knights and The Company. Reference List Category:Characters Category:Terrobihn Bloodline